


electrify my heart

by chtkwn (mooshu)



Category: VIXX
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshu/pseuds/chtkwn
Summary: taekwoon and hakyeon go on their first date.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	electrify my heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is just disgusting fluff
> 
> title from buttercup by jack stauber

Taekwoon is so nervous. His heart pounds in his chest as he looks over at Hakyeon, threatening to burst through and spill out all over the blanket. It is a comically graphic thought compared to the scene in front of them - sitting next to a beautiful crystal clear lake, crackers and cheese, fruits and nuts spread out. A char...charcuterie board, is what Taekwoon's sister had called it. She said they're perfect to bring on a picnic date. 

Taekwoon's heart just speeds up even more at the thought of the word _date._ He feels a little nauseous, actually, but in a good way. It's just weird to think that he's on a date with Hakyeon. 

They're best friends and have been for over five years, but Taekwoon's been in love since day one. He thought this would never happen.

Hakyeon pops another grape into his mouth. "These are so good," he says. "Red grapes are my favorite."

Taekwoon smiles, pleased. Of course he knew that already - it's why he picked out the red ones in the first place. There's so much he knows about Hakyeon and he loves every bit of it, every little detail and fact about his life. Taekwoon was never very good in school, but he soaks up everything Hakyeon shares like a sponge, keeps it filed away in the special Hakyeon folder of his brain. He wonders if that's weird. He wonders if Hakyeon is the same way.

"It was my sister's idea," Taekwoon says. "This… char...char.."

"Charcuterie board?" Hakyeon finishes helpfully. Embarrassed, Taekwoon blushes and nods. He hates when he trips over his words like that. 

Hakyeon smiles. "It's very good, very fancy. I can tell you put a lot of thought into it. Other guys I've been with haven't even come close."

Taekwoon can feel his face heat up even more. "Oh," is all he's able to say, as his heart leaps and somersaults around his chest cavity. Hearing Hakyeon compliment the date, he's overcome with happiness.

Hakyeon laughs now. "You're so cute," he says, pinching Taekwoon's cheek like a granny. "I could eat you up."

"Why don't you?" The words slip out before Taekwoon can even think about them. His eyes widen, mouth already opening again to apologize, but Hakyeon just giggles. He looks surprised, but not weirded out or anything like Taekwoon thought he would.

"Good question," he says, leaning over and giving Taekwoon a peck on his cheek.

Now feeling bold and having a sudden rush of confidence come over him, Taekwoon asks, "Is that it?" 

Hakyeon raises an eyebrow, curious. "Do you want more?" 

Taekwoon nods, and he scoots a little closer. "If it's okay," he says, just blatantly staring at Hakyeon's lips. They're very beautiful. But of course they are, everything about Hakyeon is just beautiful and gorgeous and perfect. There's no one on Earth that's better than him

A surge of affection hits Taekwoon. He loves Hakyeon. He almost says it, but instead, he leans in close, inviting Hakyeon to come _'eat him up'._

Hakyeon's touch is soft as his hand caresses Taekwoon's face, his thumb rubbing across Taekwoon's cheek where he had just kissed him. His expression is so fond, Taekwoon feels like he could cry. No one has ever been so gentle and sweet to him like Hakyeon has. He loves him.

He loves him, he loves him.

Hakyeon leans in, and their lips touch. Taekwoon can't hear anything over the sound of his pounding heart but he can feel how soft Hakyeon's lips are. He can taste the salt from the crackers and the sweet juice from the grapes. It's delicious, Taekwoon can't help but run his tongue along Hakyeon's mouth to get more of the taste. He feels Hakyeon let out a breathy little giggle, amused.

It doesn't last very long, but when they pull away, Taekwoon is breathless. There's tears in his eyes from the overwhelming rush of positive emotions going through him. He's never cried of happiness before but he's always wondered what it's like. It's amazing. A little embarrassing too.

"You're such a little baby," Hakyeon says, but with no malicious intent. He's still looking at Taekwoon with soft eyes, holding one of his hands in his own.

Taekwoon blushes. "Sorry," he says, wiping at his eyes with a napkin.

"Don't be," Hakyeon says. "It's so sweet."

"I'm just very happy," Taekwoon tells him. "You have no idea."

"I do." Hakyeon wraps his arm around Taekwoon and pulls him closer to him again. They sit in silence for a bit and just look out onto the lake, to the trees on the other side and the wooden cabins that sit here and there amongst them. The sun shines down on them, giving out a comfortable warmth in the late autumn afternoon. The birds chirp and the sky is so blue. 

And Taekwoon is so whole.

**Author's Note:**

> i have risen from the dead
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! comments are appreciated :)


End file.
